Little Monsters
by JJenny89
Summary: Dean encounters the smallest creature so far and he doesn't like it, but he my be the only one. No slash.


Not mine, just for fun, vague mentiones of Dean/OFC and Sam/Ruby.

* * *

><p>"Motherfucker!" Dean cursed, as he heard the high pitched squeal again. Not this again! For weeks he, they really, had been losing things, small things. Socks, keys, jewellery, food. At first they thought it was just regular theft, at Addy's jewellery, the real stuff, had gone missing. But then they realised it wasn't, because though Addy would wear a fortune in jewellery, whatever it was also stole costume jewellery, aluminum foil, M&amp;M's and socks. For a while they were afraid somethingwas stealing their DNA for a spell or something, but again, aliminum foil?<p>

Then they thought it was some sort of continued prank and they spent a few days studying each other for facial expressions and signs of amusement. Exasperated Dean had dug through Addy's belongings in search of his missing socks. When he had picked up her phone to see if there was any incriminating evidence in the form of texts or emails, he realised this was going too far.

So, eventually, after losing twenty-one socks, a silk bra, three earrings: one long dangly costume one and two diamond studs, a bag of M&Ms, a slice of pizza, an apple, two car remotes, keys to three different motels, a can of coke, a glass of whiskey, half a bag of black liquorice, two tubes of lipstick, a small pillow, a handful of change, a string of Mardi-Grass beads, four bottles of nail polish, three t-shirts: one of each excepting Ruby, a box of tampons, half a roll of aluminum foil, 6 silver bullets, a little jar of sand, a vial of holy water, a collection of buttons, a number of pens and a load of coloured paper, Dean had set a trap. He'd scourged their belongings to make a collection of things that seemed to go missing, set the trap and went to bed.

He'd woken up in the middle of the night to a high pitched squeal. He was awake and ready, hit the light and found… A puff-ball. The creature was roughly the size of a small rabbit, looked rather like a hamster with a shock of hair and was ivory in colour. He'd never seen anything like it before. Neither had any of them. They stared at ir for a good 5 minutes while the thing screeched.

Then Dean had gone to kill it, smash it with a steel-toed boot, but when he had reached for the thing, another puff-ball, at incredibly high speed, had bit/scratched him. He'd yowled, motherfucker that hurt! Dean had then got out his gun and was ready to shoot the critters. He had then been met with reproachful and horrified looks: Addy, Ruby and even Sam had looked at him with wide eyes and made him feel like Scrooge pissing on the presents under the Christmas tree. He wasn't allowed to kill the things because they were _cute._ He'd waved around his bleeding hand, but he apparently couldn't hold that against them, considering he had gone in to kill it.

Addy had then lowered her voice a bit, in that sexy/soothing pitch and had started _talking_ to it. She had released it from the trap, and, continuing to sweet talk it, scratched it's head. It had _purred. _Dean had had to go into the bathroom, torn between astonishment and anger and the realization that he'd never win this one.

When he'd come back he'd found another puff-ball being cuddled, _cuddled_, by Ruby. And Ruby, the demon, was giggling. Actual giggling. He was surrounded by mad people. Thoroughly annoyed he'd gone back to bed and pretended to sleep. Screw those lunatics.

The next day Addy and Ruby had gone to a dollar store or whatever and had come back with a collections of snacks, fabric and craft supplies. It was for the Puffies, they explained. Thankfully, even Sam had stared at them like they just proclaimed to join the circus. But, as he realised, it wasn't an argument they could win, ever. Like that wine was a great source of alcohol, rent by the hour motels were NEVER acceptable accomodations and vegetables had to be had at least three time week, there was no arguing against cute. And, granted, they hadn't seen the things since nor had anything gone missing. Until now.

* * *

><p>There was that distinctive, high-pitched squeal siganling Puffballs again.<p>

"What? Did you trap those Puffies again?" Addy asked reproachfully.

"No." Dean ground out. He and Addy had plenty to argue about without him sleeping on the proverbial couch over something that was called a _Puffy_. Dean hit the light switch.

"Oooh! How sweet, thank you!" Addy gushed. On the foot of their bed was a pile of their belongings. Dean rolled his eyes at Addy and squinted at the slightly pink-tinged Puff-ball. Addy had stretched out a hand and the Puff had climbed on it to be stroked. That little monster purred happily and then met his gaze with a decidedly smug look on it's little monkey face. Dean suppressed a growl.

Then the door between their room and Sam's opened and Ruby entered, smiling. She was actually _happy_ to see those frigging monsters. For a good 30 minutes the girls cooed and cuddled the damn things. Dean felt like punching something. He had shared an exasperated look with his brother, but Sam didn't seem nearly as offended as he was. Sam sorted through the pile and retrieved his socks, shirt and other belongings.

When the Puffies, _Puffies_ really?, had disappeared once again and their stuff was back where it belonged, Dean was laying on his back, staring angrily at the ceiling.

"You know, I googled them and I found nothing." Addy mentioned in the dark and Dean grunted. "But I do remember reading a story when I was little about a kid who had puffballs living in his shoes.. I don't remember what they were called though." Addy mused. Great, just great.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"Don't be grumpy, they're cute." Addy admonished.

"They're not cute!" Dean exploded. "They're supernatural, and they have teeth! Big teeth!" He showed her his band-aided hand. "I could lose my hand!" That made Addy laugh.

"You're not losing you hand." She said on a laugh, but she kissed a spot just under the band-aid anyway. "They're not evil and being nice to them won't cost us anything."

"Twenty bucks at the dollar store." He muttered, but he knew he was losing this argument. He could just feel Addy roll her eyes.

"Well, just think of it as good karma then." Addy said and effectively cut off a response by kissing him nowhere near the band-aid.

* * *

><p>Mini epilogue:<p>

Several months later Dean was in a bad position, he was tied to a chair and the bad guy seemed very intent on snacking on him. Even though the binds were just rope, he couldn't get himself out. Sam was in a similar position. Bobby was at home, Addy in NC and Ruby in Oregon, no one was coming for them. Sonofabitch.

Then, the monster, the ghoul, tripped. It actually tripped and Dean wanted to laugh. He couldn't because of the gag. It wouldn't save him, but at least he'd go out amused. Then he felt something incredibly soft brush his wrist. Within a minute he felt his bonds loosen. Then the ghoul screamed, showing a flap of skin hanging off its face. Dean and Sam got loose almost simultaneously and without time to ponder what the fuck, killed the ghoul. They blinked at each other. What the hell had just happened? Tripping, skinning? Magical releasing bonds. Seriously, what the hell! Then they looked back at the chairs. On it were three Puff-balls.

"Huh." They said simultaneously. Dean still wasn't sure how they tracked them all over the US. Or where they lived, what they did. And why would they 'save' them?

"Ehm.. Thanks." Sam then stammered at the creature. Silence. Sam elbowed him in the ribs. Dean echoed Sam. The Puff-balls disappeared, but Dean was suddenly very glad that Ruby and Addy had kept up their regular donations to the Puff-balls.

Half an hour later Sam pulled into a all-hours convenience store.

"What are you doing?" Dean groaned even as he got out of the car, maybe they had pie…

"Buying those weird-ass puffy things a whole damn box of stuff." Sam responded and indeed proceeded to load a basket full of M&M's, socks and crackers.

"You realized how crazy this looks right?" Dean asked his brother, looking at the basket that also held beads and nail polish. "Two grown men buying princess hair-ties." Sam gave him a look that definitely said: suck it up, they saved your life. And Dean sorta agreed, and what wasn't a little weird in their life anyway?

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
